vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Clouseau (2006 movies)
Summary Inspector Clouseau was a bumbling police officer who had seemed to be a poor excuse for a detective and not taken seriously. Until he had been assigned to solve the case of The Pink Panther Diamond whereabouts and murder of Yves Gluant. Having only been assigned to distract the media while another group of professionals tries to figure out this case behind the scenes. However, with a bit of luck, and his surprisingly high intelligence, he located both the murderer and the Pink Panther diamond, returning it to Xania, who do to being given it before Yves death, was announced the rightful owner. From there. He became a hero and renounced as the world's best detective. From there, for a long few months, he was assigned parking ticket duty until artifacts around the world were being stolen, and a team of the world's best detectives were being put together to solve this case and protect the Pink Panther Diamond. The group eventually goes to Rome after learning that Tornado used a device to shut down security from this location. After making it to investigate, the Pope's ring was stolen, and due to causing embarrassment to the team and seemingly adding nothing, The inspector was kicked out of the team. Not long after, the crime was "solved" thanks to a key which lead them to finding the Man known as tornado having killed himself and a suicide note claiming he had felt he had no purpose in life and no longer wanted to live. They found 3 of the 4 famous artifacts stolen in a secret room. However, The Tornado's suicide note claiming to have destroyed the Pink Panther diamond as a final revenge. Everyone had thought the case to be solved and was having a party to celebrate their case. Only for Inspector Clouseau to realize the real criminal was Sonia. After seeing a licenses plate that he had seen a day before the crime and proved Sonia to have been in France earlier than she claimed, as well the suicide note claiming the Gem to be a Beauty when they were a well known jeweler it was a fake one The Inspector had switched out far before the crime happened to keep it safe, meaning he would have known this gem to have been fake. He concluded it all added to Sonia having been the thief and went to expose her. After her attempts to escape failed by The Inspector and Ponton, she destroys what she thought to be the real pink Panther diamond until, he tells the true story of the crime and shows the real Pink Panther diamond which he had all along. Making him once again a hero around the nation. After solving the case, he chose to marry his Assistant and secret love Nichole. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Inspector Clouseau Origin: The Pink Panther Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Detective, Police Officer Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts (As a Police officer and detective, he should be trained in how to fight, trained in Karate), Enhanced Senses (Spotted the pink Panther diamond when hidden inside of a purse, Could get accurate and specific information off of someone just by looking at them, his deduction and observation skills are basically if not completely supernatural), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Trained on how to use a gun, Pressure Points (As an officer, he should know a few pressure points to incapacitate someone), Genius Intelligence, Technology Manipulation, Hacking, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Has taken shocks from several machines including when he stabbed a knife into a kitchens outlet, Took enough electricity running through his body it caused an entire large scale hotels lights to flicker) Attack Potency: Wall level (Has matched people who can hurt him, Has injured himself several times, knocked someone out in one hit, Casually hit a table with enough force to break a vase and shatter them both, which would wield this much energy) Speed: Superhuman (Ran on par with a car, reacted caught and could toss dozens of wine bottles falling to other people before they hit the floor) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Could casually lifts a kid in one arm each over a ledge) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being thrown several dozen meters into the into the sky and across and bridge and survived the landing with little to no damage, Got hit into a table hard enough to break it into pieces and was unhurt, fell onto wooden table hard enough to break it in half and was unhurt, got kicked hard enough to break down a pair of double doors, Survived getting trampled by several horses and was mostly unhurt, fell down a mansion and broke through multiple floors until hitting the very bottom, he stabbed a knife into a kitchens outlet and survived the resulting shocks fairly unharmed, Survived being shocked by electricity that ended up causing the entire large scale hotels lights to start to flicker. Piranhas can't even scratch his suit. His medal of honor deflected a bullet) Stamina: Above Average (Has shown to stay up into the late hours of night and work up to morning with no signs of fatigue, works countless days to solve cases like the one of the Pink Panther diamond and world wide thefts, should be in fairly good shape for being a police officer, Can tank several forms of pain including be shocked heavily or thrown dozens of meters into the air and crashing to the floor and show no way of being effected stamina wise by it) Range: Standard Melee range, Extended Melee Range with Fighting Staff, Several meters with a Revolver Standard Equipment: Revolver, Fighting Staff, Technology detecting pen, Nunchucks, Laser dot Intelligence: Varies but at his peak Genius (While he can be bumbling and lack common sense, and his methods can sometimes be unorthodox, he has solved cases that left the police force and group of professionals detectives stumped including the case of The Pink Panther Diamond whereabouts and murder of Yves Gluant, and even the top detective in Italy, Britain, and Japan all admitted he was a the best detective in the world and smarter than them all combined after accurately solving a case they weren't able to, He solved a case for world wide robberies made to look like it was done by, Tornado, one of the best thieves in the world, but figured out the real theif, Sonia, who stole some of the worlds best artifacts guarded in heavily secured museums, and who could hack the museums security systems, and even tricked a group of the worlds best detectives, long earlier predicted the robbery of The Pink Panther diamond and had replaced it with a fake one, to trick the thief and succeeded, called out The Tornados suicide to be a murder from the the issues in his suicide note like calling a fake gem Beautiful, Is almost supernaturally observant to the point of telling Randall Pepperidge hip was hurting, the hotel he was staying at, how tired he was, his favorite football team, his Aversion or hate towards Cowbells, what age they started to like Avocado just by looking at them, his observation and deduction skills matched the worlds best observation and deduction detective and left them rather shocked, Is knowledge very well about most subjects, Is considered the best detective in the entire world, Can recite every section of the French Criminal Law, Speaks Japanese) Weaknesses: Tends to be bumbling and oblivious at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Technology detecting pen: A pen that can detected Cameras, recording systems, and other forms of technology by detecting Microwaves * Metal of honor LDP Chip Decoder: A Chip that decodes passwords inside his Metal of Honor * Laser dot: A machine that shoots out a tiny laser which when pointed at one spot long enough can cause it to start smoking Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Frank Drebin (Police Squad!) Frank's Profile (Speed was equalized.) Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Pink Panther Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Married Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters